heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.14 - Family Get Together
Things have been a little funky for Rogue as of late, and that's putting it terribly lightly. One morning Kurt received a text from Rogue that read, "Need to talk. Harry's later? Can wait if...you know x-men business." Later that evening, Rogue was waiting for him in one of the booths near the back. In front of her was a nearly empty pint of beer. She was dressed in a knit purple dress long sleeve dress with a hood, black tights, and knee high combat boots. Her eye makeup was a little heavier than normal, with noticeable eye bags. Rogue kept checking the door regulaly to see if Kurt had arrived yet. It was odd for Rouge to text him. It must be urgent. So doing the one thing any swashbuckling man would do. Go check up on the damsel. In mere moments from stepping outside the mansions door and BAMF!, Kurt Wagner stands in front of the door to Harry's. Currently in a leather jacket over a orange hoodie, which he pulls up to cover his head, a pair of jeans and a special pair of shoes designed for him. As the bell on the door jingles he walks in his hood pulled low to cover most of his face. Upon seeing Rogue causes him to smile a toothy grin. It was true, Rogue had fallen out of touch with a lot of the X-men crowd and some of them whom she was particularly close to. It was a regret, but life had this annoying habit of being especially crazy, and doubly so for anyone with the letter "X" in their team name. She smiled and waved when he entered the bar, and hugged him once he came to the booth. She even drew up her own hood to avoid any accidental cheek touch. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Ah missed you, elf." Seeing her wave the blue fuzz covered man makes his way to the woman. "I have missed you as well." Kurt answers back as he hugs her. "Where have you been?" he asks her softly. She smiled a bit and slid back into the booth, and poured them both a pitcher of beer. After a sip she spoke, "Been workin' with this team called X-Factor, after Ah finished workin' with Genosha it wound up bein' a good fit...for the most part." She itched specifically in the middle of her chest as her eyes looked to the side, "Good folk, yeah." She coughed a bit as she looked back to him, "But first Ah wanna hear about how you've been? Bet all sorts of the students there got a crush on ya." Holding up a three fingered hand and chuckling. He waves off the flattery. "No, no." he says to her as he adjusts in the booth and receahes behindto allow his tail out. "I have been doing alright. You know things never change at the school." he adds with another of the world famous smiles he puts on for the ladies. Rogue nodded, she remembered entirely what the school was like. She mused to herself that she ought to make a visit to the school itself, instead of just Harry's. But beer. After a longer sip, she placed the glass down and ran her finger along the top rim, "So yer probably wonderin' why Ah dragged ya out here. Ain't nobody knows what's goin' on with me...and Ah figure /you/ of all of em really should." She glanced about the bar to see if anyone was looking, and she lowered the neckline of her dress to expose a pentagram shaped brand on her chest, "Remember the bit with Carol? Yeah happened again...with the Antichrist." Kurt's eyes go wide upon seeing the pentagram. "Mein Gott!" he says as he quickly does the sign of the cross. As he stares at the brand. "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in the day of battle. Be our safeguard against the wickedness and the snares of the devil. May God rebuke him we humbly pray and do thou O' Prince of the Heavenly Host, cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." Upon finishing the prayer he again does the sign of the cross and looks at her. "How did this happen, Rogue?" As he was saying the prayer a wicked smirk spread across her lips. She grabbed at the table and acted as if she was in extreme pain, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. But she only kept up for the farce for a moment, and she laughed. "Sorry sug. That's the best reaction Ah've seen to someone hearin' the news yet." She finished off the rest of her beer, and ordered a whiskey from a passing waitress before continuing, "Well. Ah may have had...prolonged contact with the Antichrist a couple times. Daimon Hellstrom. So now Ah've got this along with...other side affects." A true look of concern crosses Kurt's face. "Is there any way we can remove this... 'curse'?" The whole thing is upsetting him. Especially with his deeply religious background. His hand even disappears into his pocket, as the muffled sound of wooden beads rattling can be heard. She winked at the waitress when she received her whiskey, and chased it down with the beer. Rogue always was up for a bit of fun and beer, but she certainly knocks them back currently. One of the side affects. And she shrugged to his question, "Hopin' it'll pass. He's not like Carol, when that happened. But he's hurtin' without it. And right now Ah'm a lot...off. Get mad real easily. Speakin' of." Her eyes glanced to the hand in his pocket, "Ah aint gonna hurt ya none, came out to talk." Kurt's eyes fall to the tabletop. "I am sorry Rogue." he says softly. "I know me no harm. After all one who looks like 'this' should be used to that." he says before clearing his throat. As the anger had begun to bubble to the surface her eyes glowed red. As the amount of anger or power used, the more it changed her appearance for a while. Glowing eyes, pointed ears, fangs, and a whole lot worse. She let out a sigh, and tapped her fingers against the surface. "It's ok. Ah know this has gotta be...scary. Ah've seen some things now you aint ever wanna see." She looked him over and smiled, "But still, it's real good to see ya. We shouldn't be strangers anymore. Ah'd love to introduce you to my team. And Ah'll visit the school when...this ends. Hopefully it will." "I agree with you. We should not be strangers." he says this reaching out for her gloved hand he offers her a smile. "But know this. If it does not end, then I shall help you rid yourself of it. I promise." Kurt Wagner, never willing to give up on anyone no matter what. She gently squeezed at his hand and returned his smile, "Sure. But Ah aint interested in any exorcism...it wouldn't exactly work with what Ah got. Trust me." She looked to the side and sighed, "But be ready if this gets out of control. It can, but Ah'm fightin' it. Just be ready, ya hear?" Category:Log